


Sometimes hurting is for the better

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Sometimes hurting is for the better<br/>Rating: M<br/>For: lilian_cho's prompt at hp_wishes <br/>Prompt: hurt<br/>Authors Note: Enjoy and comment! (I have granted all three of my allowed wishes! Now you all have to write yours!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sometimes hurting is for the better

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sometimes hurting is for the better  
> Rating: M  
> For: lilian_cho's prompt at hp_wishes   
> Prompt: hurt  
> Authors Note: Enjoy and comment! (I have granted all three of my allowed wishes! Now you all have to write yours!)

Hurting over a boy was never in the cards for Pansy Parkinson. But somewhere, deep down inside she knew that she and boyfriend Draco Malfoy were never going to make it past Hogwarts. Sure the shags were good now and again and they had a great friendship but Pansy knew that that was all their relationship was. Friendship.   
  
On thier final night of Hogwarts, Pansy ended things with him. He had been shocked -Pansy understood- but had accapted it and told her that she would also be a close friend to him. They graduated on friendship and Pansy moved away to France to try and find herself.  
  
A few years later, she returned at the request of Draco. He had just gotten married and he and his wife were expecting their first child very soon. Draco had written and begged her to come back for the birth, telling her that he needed his friends there with him. Pansy had arrived the day that Astoria went into labour.   
  
Draco had huirred her into the house and vanished into their room leaving Pansy to sit outside with fellow Slytherin alumni, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott- the closest people to Draco at Hogwarts.  
  
Pansy was nerous about being there. She should be. She had slept with this man, she had been his partner through nearly four years of school and she was now in the same house he was in while his wife gave birth in the next room. Standing up, she turned to Blaise, "Can you tell Draco I couldn't stay? It hurts to much."  
  
Blaise nodded and Pansy left, wondering what things mught have been like if she hadn't have hurt him so many years ago.


End file.
